


We All Become

by OrderedChaos42



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast), Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst too, M/M, TMA characters in the Transistor world, and some death, most characters will show up in some form or other, there's gonna be some blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrderedChaos42/pseuds/OrderedChaos42
Summary: The city of Cloudback was created by Robert Smirk as a place of balance between the Powers, where the Powers could be harnessed and used for the betterment of its inhabitants.  Run by the Avatars the city has been flourishing.  Lately there have been several disappearances of individuals directly touched by the Powers.  When those behind the disappearances come for the Archivist things don't go as planned.  Now Jon must figure out who tried to kill him and why.





	We All Become

“You know you can leave before I do.” Jon huffed as he took his coat from Martin’s outstretched hands.

“Someone needs to make sure that you actually go home.”

“I'm perfectly capable of going home on my own.” Jon grumbled sheepishly as Martin gave him a _look_ that said he knew otherwise.

“Is that so? I seem to remember finding you asleep at your desk more than once last week. Wearing the same shirt as the day before, I might add.”

Jon looked down, pretending to struggle with the zipper on his jacket, hoping that Martin wouldn’t notice the blush rising on his cheeks. Martin had a point though, without some sort of prodding he was likely to put off going home until he either fell asleep at his desk or on the break room couch.

Martin was reaching for his own coat when a door, one that hadn’t been there a moment earlier, opened and several robed figures emerged from it. There was a split second as both groups stared in stunned surprise at each other before everything became a blur of motion and voices.

There were several shouts of surprise and Jon felt himself shoved roughly to one side as one of the figures lunged towards him, a massive, ornate sword in its hands. There was a scream and a flash of light as Jon hit the ground. Once his vision cleared he was startled to discover, not the wood floor of the Archives beneath his hands, but rough pavement.

“What? How did…?” Jon got unsteadily to his feet his mind reeling and fruitlessly trying to piece together what the hell just happened.

“Jon? Where are you?” Martin’s voice cut through Jon’s thoughts, drawing him back to the present. There was an odd quality to his voice that Jon couldn’t place.

Jon turned and took a few steps towards the sound of Martin’s voice. “Martin, what happ… Oh. Oh no.”

Ice formed in the pit of Jon’s stomach and he dropped to his knees in front of Martin’s body. Martin was slumped against the wall of the nearby building, the massive sword protruding from his chest. Jon reached one shaky hand out towards him but pulled back, afraid his touch would cause him pain.

“No, no, no… this is… no,” That sword had been aimed at him not Martin. It must have been Martin who shoved him out of its path and he had gotten stabbed for it. Guilt welled up in Jon’s chest, this was his fault. If he had only gone home earlier, or somehow convinced Martin to go home when Tim and Sasha left, or any number of other things he could have done so that this would never have happened. 

“Jon?” Lines of blue light glowed along the length of the blade in time with Martin’s words. “Jon, its all right. Ok, well, not completely all right, but I’m not dead. At least, I don’t seem to be?” The note of confusion in Martin’s voice, so much like when he was trying to parse the details of a particularly twisty statement, was what snapped Jon out of his guilt spiral.

“I think I’m in the…sword? Is that was this is?”

“The Transistor.” The name flowed into Jon’s mind with the Knowing. “A relic used to control the Powers to create and change aspects of the city.”

“Huh. Well, that’s…that’s good to know, I guess. And rather concerning.”

“It’s something, we can use it to start looking for more information.” Jon stood and placed a hand on the hilt of the Transistor. It felt warm against his skin and he tried not to think about what that might mean. “We shouldn’t stay here. Whoever those people were they’re going to be looking for us.”

“Right. Right. Ummm, sooo, how are you going to, you know, move my body?”

Jon winced, his hand tightening on the hilt. He didn’t like this part. The Knowing had let him know what he needed to do but that didn’t mean he had to like it. He took a deep, steadying breath.

“I won’t have to.” He placed his other hand on the hilt and pulled. The Transistor came free easily and Martin’s body slumped further forward. Jon tried not to look at the rapidly expanding pool of blood beneath the body but instead resettled the sword in his grasp.

“Oh. Well. That’s just disturbing.”

Jon grimaced. “Sorry.”

“I… Lets just go before someone thinks it was you who stabbed me.”


End file.
